


Kisses

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro likes to steal kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> KHR secret santa for myrestless-king on tumblr

Mukuro likes to steal kisses from Tsuna.

* * *

_Just after Tsuna's 15th birthday, Mukuro corners his Sky._

_Tsuna smiles, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his male Mist. His voice hums with affection, "Mukuro, it's nice to see you."_

_"Likewise, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro chuckles at Tsuna's pleased surprise, and he likes how Tsuna's name rolls off his tongue. "Would you like to have dinner with me at 7?"_

_"It's a date." There's a hopeful look in his eyes, and his smile widens when Mukuro doesn’t deny it. "Meet me here, I don't want to take any chances of Hayato following us."_

* * *

_The wind sends chills through his fluffy boyfriend, and he immediately tries to become one with Mukuro's side._

_"It's too cold." Tsuna whines, "I feel like my face is going to fall_ off _."_

_Mukuro ducks his head, surprising Tsuna with a long, slow kiss. When they separate, Tsuna's the most endearing shade of red._

_He laughs when Tsuna hits him, hissing "We are in_ public _."_

_"But now your pretty face won't fall off." Mukuro chirps, grinning when Tsuna moves even closer to Mukuro, grumbling._

* * *

_It’s summer vacation, the others fighting along the deserted beach. They arrived before anyone sane, and were scaring away anyone who even was able to see them. But that was okay with Mukuro._

_Kyoya was under the shade somewhere. Somehow they had matured enough to not fight all the time, much to Tsuna's relief._

_Humming, Mukuro grinned when Tsuna stopped next to him, briefly distracted by whatever Lambo was telling him. When the brunette turned to him, opening his mouth slightly to talk, Mukuro kissed him._

_Tsuna laughed, even as Hayato yelled something about being indecent, and Takeshi whistled._

* * *

_Tsuna's almost crying at his graduation, but it's because Nezu looks completely shell shocked to see him walk across the stage. The man is furiously whispering with other teachers, some who seem to think the man has lost his mind._

_When Tsuna reaches their rag tag group, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana are already being gushed over. Hayato arrives with Takeshi, both of them glaring at Nezu._

_"Stop that." Tsuna points at them, "It's a good day not 'Let's go murder a former teacher.'"_

_Hayato deflates and Takeshi scratches his cheek, "Come on, we weren't that obvious Tsuna."_

_"I bet the Varia know back in Italy." Tsuna laughs, before entwining his hand with Mukuro's.  Mukuro in turn kisses Tsuna's cheek and Hayato makes a face._

_"Always in public Mukuro. I don’t know how Tsuna stands it." He pauses, "I think Bianchi's cooking is preferable to you being embarrassing."_

_"You're more embarrassed than me." Tsuna grins, "Are you embarrassed because people associate us with you?"_

_Hayato sputters as Bianchi drags him away with an amused smile. "I'm taking him out for lunch! Don't wait up!"_

_Tsuna waves, turning to walk to his mother before Mukuro pulls him back. There is a unexpected chaste kiss._

_Lambo runs in between them, "Leave room for Primo!"_

* * *

_Mukuro sits in the infirmary room, waiting. He can still feel Tsuna's blood on his hands, seeping into his clothes, after he caught the injured brunette. He's already taken two showers in the four hours since they completed their mission._

_Chrome forces a warm cup into his hands, "Drink. Ryohei, Reborn, and Shamal said he would be okay."_

_"He hasn't been hurt this much since…" the arcobalaneo battle goes unsaid._

_"But he recovered then too." Chrome hums, "He's too stubborn to leave us alone."_

_Chrome kisses his cheek and leaves him to wait._

_Tsuna wakes two hours later with the worst headache, the sound of soft snores, and a hand lightly holding his. Slowly his eyes clear, seeing all the details of the infirmary room. He remembers the smell of gunpowder, the itch on his skin of foreign mist flames creeping along his skin. He remembers the feeling of a sword cutting through his skin- a sword meant for his mist. He remembers falling into his mist's arms, the concerned mist flames curling around him, protecting him._

_Wounds protest as he sits up, stretching along his skin. He lets out a low hiss, a hand resting on his stomach. He feels Mukuro's flame reach out as he stirs, his hand tightening on Tsuna's._

_Tsuna smiles at his mist, "Did you res-"_

_Holding him close, Mukuro's kiss feels desperate and Tsuna feels guilt swirl in his stomach._

_"Don't do that again."_

_"I'll try."_

* * *

_Mukuro catches the newly appointed Vongola Decimo in a secluded corner. He pounces for his kiss, and Tsuna gives him a tense smile._

_"You shouldn't worry too much." Mukuro hums. "You're well prepared."_

_"Sure, but all these Dons are trying to sign their daughters off to me." Tsuna huffs, "As if I am medieval royalty, loyal to non but the crown and the social ladder."_

_"It's not like that's new. Everyone wants to be near the top. But you're mine, so they're out of luck."_

* * *

He doesn't have to anymore, he muses as Tsuna walks down the aisle. Now they'll belong to each other.

_Until death do us part._

 


End file.
